headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Idea/Head NCAA Basketball/Landoman9582
Head NCAA Basketball is a game that is about NCAA Basketball instead of national basketball. It starts off with 16 teams. Game Modes Arcade Mode Arcade Mode is just like normal. You pick the character to play as and to play against. There are 10 achievements to be unlocked- "Win by 25 points", "Win without jump", "Win without kick", "Win without dash", "Win in Sudden Death", "Win without power", "Win without conceding a goal", "Win with 5 counter attacks", "Win 10 times", and "Hit a buzzer beater" Tournament Mode Tournament mode is also just like normal. A random tournament will be set up with you and 7 other competitors. The higher you go, the more skilled the opponent is. The only achievement not used in this mode is "Win ten times" March Madness March Madness is a 16-team tournament mode. Season Mode Season mode is where you face 9 different characters, each just 2 times, and then there is a 4-team playoff. the top four teams will face each other. Seed #1 will play seed #4, and seed #2 will play seed #3. Characters 1. Kentucky Wildcats (Anthony) Kentucky is the first character in the game and is based on Anthony Davis. The power shot is a wildcat launching at the bucket and slamming a dunk. He is the default character. 2. Duke Blue Devils(Brandon) Duke is the second character in the game and is based on Brandon Ingram. The power shot is a blue devil slamming his pitchfork into the bucket. You must win 16 games in arcade to unlock him. 3. UCLA Bruins (Kareem) UCLA is the third character in the game and is based on Kareem Adbul-Jabbar. The power shot is a bear clawing through the opponent and then slamming the ball into the bucket. You must win 30 championships to unlock him. 4. North Carolina Tar Heels (Michael) North Carolina is the fourth character in the game and is based on Michael Jordan. The power shot is a giant black foot coming into the sky and launching a ray toward the bucket. You must win 16 games without power shoot in arcade to unlock him. 5. Ohio State Buckeyes (Havlicek) Ohio State is the fifth character in the game and is based on John Havlicek. The power shot is a giant buckeye being thrown at the bucket by OSU's mascot, Brutus Buckeye. You must win a tournament without power shoot to unlock him. 6. Kansas Jayhawks (Mario) Kansas is the sixth character in the game and is based on Mario Chalmers. The power shot is a giant bird throwing the ball at the bucket. You must win a tournament without losing a goal to unlock him. 7. Syracuse Orange (Carmelo) Syracuse (yes, Syracuse) is the seventh character in the game and is based on Carmelo Anthony. The power shot is a giant orange beam being shown at the bucket. You must win 16 games in arcade without losing a goal to unlock him. 8. Gonzaga Bulldogs (Kelly) Gonzaga is the eighth character in the game and is based on Kelly Olynyk. The power shot is a gigantic bulldog launching toward the goal and dunking the ball. You must win the season mode championship to unlock him. 9. Michigan State Spartans (Magic) Michigan State is the ninth character in the game and is based on Magic Johnson. The power shot is a spartan dunking the ball into the basket. You must win March Madness 10 times to unlock him. 10. Oklahoma Sooners (Trae) Oklahoma is the tenth character in the game and is based on Trae Young. The power shot is a wagon having Trae in it going to the bucket and Trae dunking the ball. You must win March Madness without power to unlock him. 11. Oregon Ducks (Bol) Oregon is the eleventh character in the game and is based on Bol Bol, the son of Manute Bol. The power shot is a duck flapping its wings and throwing the ball to the bucket. You must win season mode 10 times to unlock him. 12. Villanova Wildcats (Jalen) Villanova is the twelfth character in the game and is based on Jalen Brunson. The power shot is Jalen riding a wildcat and marching to the goal, where Jalen dunks the ball. You must win March Madness without dash and kick to unlock him. 13. Houston Cougars (Hakeem) Houston is the thirteenth character in the game and is based on Hakeem Olajuwan. The power shot is a cougar running to the goal and Hakeem shooting the ball from the other foul line. You must win in Arcade against 16 characters with a buzzer beater to unlock him. 14. UNLV Rebels (David) UNLV is the fourteenth character in the game and is based on David Butler. The power shot is a man holding a shotgun and shooting the ball into the bucket. You must win the season mode as a #4 seed to unlock him. 15. Indiana State Sycamores (Larry) Indiana State is the fifteenth character in the game and is based on Larry Bird. The power shot is a tree getting launched like a catapult, shooting the ball toward the bucket. You must win season mode 16 times to unlock him. 16. Loyola Marymount Lions (Gathers) Loyola Marymount is the sixteenth character in the game and is based on the late Hank Gathers, who collapsed and died on the floor during a game against the Portland Pilots. The power shot is a lion taking the ball and launching it toward the bucket. You must win against Loyola Marymount 10 times in arcade to unlock him. Category:Game Ideas Category:Ideas Category:Landoman9582